The present invention pertains to a speaker""s damper, and more specifically to a speaker""s damper with lead wire and guide sleeve.
A damper for exclusive application to a generic speaker so far is disposed between the main body and the drum paper of the speaker, in which an external signal is provided to a signal terminal on the main body, then transmitted to the drum paper through a lead wire suspended over the damper. Therefore, because of the speaker""s construction like this, the lead wire is liable to be ruptured to incur a signal""s interruption when the speaker is dismounted. The jumping-rope phenomenon of the suspended lead wire may also cause the lead wire to break or short circuit as the damper outputs power and vibrates.
To overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of a conventional speaker damper, the inventor is to provide a speaker""s damper combined with a lead wire, whereby the lead wire cannot be ruptured easily or short-circuited between two wires just because of vibrating or dragging. The damper of this invention is comprised of a main body and lead wires, in which the damper""s main body is essentially a piece of woven cloth pressed in the form of an annular disk with a corrugated cutaway section while the lead wire is a metallic wire in texture properly interwoven in the damper""s main body so that the jumping-rope phenomenon can be avoided when the damper""s main body is in vibration. In addition, by means of a guide sleeve, two lead wires can be prevented from being short-circuited during vibration of the damper""s main body.
The merits of the speaker""s damper may be summarized as the following by performing this invention:
(1) The broken rate of the lead wire can be lowered significantly;
(2) The jumping-rope phenomenon and hence the incurred rupture of the lead wire can be avoided; and
(3) The short-circuit of two lead wires can be avoided.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.